<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>people write songs about girls like you by harlxquinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421412">people write songs about girls like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlxquinn/pseuds/harlxquinn'>harlxquinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kinda?, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Soft Johnny Silverhand, he's a smug asshole when he figures out some of v's favourite childhood music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlxquinn/pseuds/harlxquinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was it you said? ‘Gonna shriek like a little fangirl’? Gotta say, you were downright fuckin' adorable.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand &amp; Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>people write songs about girls like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda still working out Venus' voice a little more since I've only just started my nomad run for Johnny shipping purposes, but this kind of burrowed into my head and wouldn't shut up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Admittedly, V isn’t entirely certain what possesses her to grab the second guitar while breaking into the Samurai superfan’s apartment for the Padre. It’s only a simple acoustic, instead of one of the flashy electronic ones lining the walls Johnny had declared ‘hot trash’, and she throws it into the boot of her car outside as an afterthought as she speeds off to the nearest drop point, where it remains forgotten as she winds up chasing a few more of Delamain’s rogue vehicles around Pacifica and out into the Badlands. It’s only when she arrives at Vik’s for an install of a Monowire she’d discovered during a job for Regina a few days ago that she even really remembers it when she goes to retrieve the new cyberware from the back seat and Johnny glitches in to lean against the car beside her as she rummaged through the various boxes. How he hasn’t commented on it before now was beyond her.</p><p>“Never took you for a Kerry fan, Princess,” he smirked</p><p>“I’m more musically inclined than you think, Rockerboy,” she replied, grinning brightly at him as she exited the car with the Monowire in tow, “Clearly someone hasn’t been digging through my memories enough.”</p><p>After discussing the work with Viktor, V settled into his familiar worn clinic chair, allowing her mind to drift as the anesthesia had kicked in and the doc had started working. She’s still aware of Johnny’s now familiar constant presence in the back of her mind, and can almost see him leaning against Viktor’s desk in her mind’s eye, puffing away on a conjured cigarette that fills her senses with its now familiar scent. But for now, she’s content to pretend she’s the only one in her head.</p><p>She finds her mind wandering to the guitar again, and just why she’d decided to grab it. Part of her believed it was Johnny’s influence, ever burrowing further into her psyche as the biochip slowly eroded away at her mind, but it hadn’t been the guitar he’d managed to pill out of cyberspace in that little den they’d found in Kabuki. As soon as her violet eyes had fallen on it, this one had pulled memories of campfires beneath a sky full of stars back to the forefront of her mind, giggling as her aunt had coaxed the first tentative chords from her unskilled fingers until she’d been able to figure out most of the music that had been a part of her childhood by ear.</p><p>As Viktor nudged her back into full wakefulness to double check her reflexes with the new kit in place, Johnny appears behind him, eyes bright with amusement and grinning from ear to ear in a way that oozes an almost unbearable level of satisfaction and smugness.</p><p>“Oh, so you <em> have </em>heard of Samurai before.”</p><p>It’s now that it really hits her just what her aunt’s favoured music had been. She’d never particularly <em> looked </em>at the playlists she’d screamed until she was hoarse those days she’d wheedled her way into riding with Hera, but now the familiarity of the presence that’s been sharing her brain to that music is undeniable. She can’t help a groan and bury her head in her hands, only making Johnny laugh and embarrassment blaze crimson across her cheeks.</p><p>“What was it you said? ‘Gonna shriek like a little fangirl’? Gotta say, you were downright fuckin' <em> adorable </em>.”</p><p>“You okay, kid?” Viktor asked as she shot one hand out to flick her middle finger at what to him was nothing but thin air.</p><p>“Fuckin’ <em> preem </em>, Vik,” she replied, looking up after a moment and pointedly not looking in the direction of the smirking cyber ghost, “Silverhand’s just being a smug prick.”</p><p>“Still got enough blockers?”</p><p>Really, she’s got more left than she’d ever admit to her trusty ripper. The longer they’d been stuck together, the guiltier she’d felt about using the blockers to shut Johnny away from her conscious mind. After the initial hostility of that first meeting, they’d fallen into a bizarre little routine, and for a personality construct that was slowly killing her, she found herself enjoying whenever he turned up to snark at her during gigs and missing him whenever he decided he wasn’t in a talking mood. Losing Jackie had left her more cripplingly lonely than she’d felt in years, but having Johnny around had slowly helped abate that gnawing sense of emptiness in a way she’d never admit to his face, but she knows he’s probably aware of anyway.</p><p>“If I need ‘em, I’ll be straight on the holo, Vik,” she replied, “Thanks for the upgrades.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Look after yourself, V.”</p><p>Heading back up and out of Viktor’s clinic, she continued to ignore Johnny as he swaggered out alongside her, still practically preening in the wake of the revelation of her favourite childhood band. Yet as she reached her car, instead of heading home, she grabbed the guitar and turned back around, heading for the elevator and the small rooftop hideaway where she’d found one of those bizarre murals. Out of the corner of her eye, Johnny manifested in the familiar blue static leaning against the wall, a shit-eating grin still plastered across his face.</p><p>“Johnny, I swear to fuckin’ god, if you open your mouth again right now, I’m taking the omega blockers.”</p><p>Despite his usual penchant of needling away at her whenever she was particularly annoyed with him, for once Johnny seemed to heed her words as she stalked up the stairs and back outside, slumping into one of the plastic seats and pulling the guitar into her lap. Taking a few moments to tune the guitar, she propped her feet up on the edge of the building and closed her eyes, allowing her fingers to brush over the strings. Somewhere in the back of their ever entangling minds, she pushes past Johnny’s memories of Samurai concerts, instead reaching for her own memories of starlit bonfires and cars rolling across the wastes. Music had been something that had bonded her blood family and extended family among the Bakkers, and it had been just another thing she had left behind when she had gone solo. Now she was actually thinking about it again, there was a distinct sense of regret at not trying harder to keep that link to her past since arriving in the city.</p><p>Opening her eyes again, V found herself staring at Johnny sitting on the edge of the building by her booted feet, watching her play. The expression on his face was almost unreadable, for a man she’d grown frustratingly used to understanding every little thought and feeling with.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“All the ladies in your family got such weird names?” he smirked, making her kick his leg, though there’s no malice behind it as she can’t stop the smile curling her lips. It’s still astounding that to her mind, Johnny can feel so solid and <em> real.</em></p><p>“Shut up,” she laughed as she set the guitar against the other chair, “Got my grandma to thank for that. If Mom had gone with her suggestion, my name would’ve been <em> Aphrodite</em>.”</p><p>Johnny laughed loudly at that, amusement flooding from him. </p><p>“She sounds like a wild one.”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it,” V smiled, mind drifting to memories of her grandmother, “She was kinda like Misty, really. Into ancient history and all sorts of esoteric shit. Used to tell the clan kids all these ancient legends and stories which is where she picked my aunt and mom’s names from.”</p><p>“Yours too?”</p><p>“Venus was a compromise,” she replied, pulling her jacket a little closer around her against the evening breeze, gaze turning distant as she looked out across the city, “Mom used to say that the day I was born, Grandma suggested my name cause she looked at me and said I was the kind of girl people will go to war for.”</p><p>She can’t bring herself to look back at Johnny, the memory of the assault on Arasaka for Alt as fresh in their shared mind as if she’d lived them herself. It hadn’t just been in ancient stories where people had gone to war for love.</p><p>“...smart fuckin’ woman,” Johnny murmured, making her violet eyes flick back to him. He seemed to be the one avoiding her gaze now as he cupped a hand around one of his phantom cigarettes to light it.</p><p>“Doubt she imagined I’d practically declare war on Arasaka stealing your soul from ‘em.”</p><p>“Nope, that one’s a bit harder to predict, since it was suicidally fuckin’ gonk of you,” he smirked, blowing a cloud of smoke that only she can smell.</p><p>“Haven’t heard you complaining since that first night.”</p><p>“We’ve got bigger things to worry about, Princess. ‘sides, turns out you’re easier to get along with than I figured when I woke up in your head.”</p><p>The familiar sharp sensation near her heart aches again and it’s all she can do to snatch back the feeling of affection that she feels at his words, even though she knows it’s useless to try and hide anything from him at this point.</p><p>“Right back at’cha, Rockerboy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>